


Spukhafte Fernwirkung

by Corvicula1979



Series: Bright Constellations and its offshoots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 13 May 2014</p><p>Einstein derided the concept of quantum entanglement as "spooky action at a distance."<br/>Except, he didn't say it like that. He said it auf Deutsch: "spukhafte Fernwirkung."</p><p>Evidently I am both a science nerd and a language nerd.</p><p>In my head this is Cassie and Loki from my fic "Bright Constellations," but you don't need to know that to appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spukhafte Fernwirkung

Spooky action at a distance  
You walk through my dreams  
I can almost feel the brush  
Of your questing mind  
Was it a dream shared  
Did I walk through yours?  
Across the Realms, across the universe  
Quantum entanglement of our souls


End file.
